


How You Get the Girl

by FagurFiskur



Series: kristen x siobhan verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kristen identifies with Castiel a little bit too much. After all, they're both in love with their best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Get the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of [this tumblr post](http://deanwinchester.co/post/102635338812/important-question-i-need-to-know-the-answer-to). 
> 
> Some lines are taken from "The End" and "Free to Be You and Me". Title is taken from How You Get the Girl by Taylor Swift.

Unlike most of the girls in drama club, when Kristen hears that they're doing a musical based on Supernatural, she cheers.

All right, so the books aren't the best written out there, and they're kind of problematic, but Castiel is her very favorite fictional character ever and the thought that she might get to play him on stage is just amazing. Kristen will get that part, even if it kills her.

Siobhan isn't as enthusiastic.

"I don't see why we can't just do Wicked."

She's leaning against the locker next to Kristen's. Kristen tries not to notice how good she looks with her hair pulled back, and fails. "Have you talked to Marie about it?"

Trying to change Marie's mind about anything is an exercise in futility, and it's not like Kristen wants her to since she's happy to do the Supernatural musical, but she's going to be a supportive friend about this. She's been secretly lusting after Siobhan for the better part of the semester, so it's the least she can do.

"She told me if I didn't like the play, I shouldn't try out." Siobhan huffs. "Who does she think she is, anyway?"

"But you are gonna try out, right?" Kristen asks. "You did say you needed the college credit."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The bell rings, and Kristen slams her locker shut. A sudden inspiration has struck. "You should try out for Dean."

"Who?"

"The older Winchester brother," Kristen says. "Definitely the juciest part. He's got inner demons and daddy issues out the wazoo."

Siobhan laughs. "Well, I do like my inner demons."

\---

Siobhan gets the part, because how could she not, and Kristen gets not only Castiel, but Adam as well. She doesn't really care about the latter, except it means she gets one additional scene with Siobhan.

It isn't until she's giving the script her first read-through that Kristen realizes the flaw in her plan.

The books always had the vaguely homoerotic subtext when it came to Dean and Castiel (and Dean and Sam, for that matter), and Marie's script takes that subtext and amps it up to eleven. The dialogue is somehow even gayer, and the stage directions are even worse ( _Castiel gets all up in Dean's personal space_ , _Dean looks Castiel over, eyes lingering on the lips for just a split-second too long to be entirely platonic_ ). And then there's the _song_.

You'd think this would be a dream come true. Except Siobhan's only gonna be acting, whereas Kristen will be wishing the whole time that it was real. That it wasn't Dean staring at Castiel's lips but Siobhan staring at Kristen's.

But she's gonna have to suck it up. She can just work her feelings for Siobhan into her acting. Hell, it might even be good for her, to get to express her emotions in a safe manner.

It's gonna be fine. Really.

\---

It's not fine.

Kristen's mostly been running through her lines by herself. Today, she's doing them with Siobhan for the first time (in Kristen's bedroom, of all places), and the subtext has never felt more obvious.

"So, what," Siobhan reads, "I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together? Holy shit, could this get any gayer?"

Kristen laughs. Even to herself, it sounds awkward. "Well, the scene could end with us kissing. I mean," she adds quickly, feeling her face redden, "them. Dean and Castiel, that is. Kissing."

Siobhan frowns at her script, not even looking at Kristen and crap, Kristen's made her uncomfortable.

"Could we maybe do the 'raised you from perdition' scene again?" Kristen suggests. It's the least homoerotic scene involving Dean and Castiel she can think of.

"Yeah, okay," Siobhan says, still not looking up.

\---

The next couple of weeks pass in a blur, and Kristen's too busy to even worry about her crush on Siobhan. She's finally managed to immerse herself in Castiel's headspace enough during practice that she doesn't feel awkward saying all those obviously romantic lines to Siobhan. Castiel might be in love with Dean, but it doesn't bother him. He doesn't even care if Dean feels the same way or not, Kristen has decided, because he loves Dean in the kind of selfless way where you just want the other person to be happy.

Kristen wishes she could say the same about her feelings for Siobhan, but the truth is that most days she wants nothing more than to grab her and kiss her. Maybe that makes her selfish, but it is what it is.

Siobhan's also been spending a lot less time with her and a lot more time with Maggie. Which makes sense, since Sam and Dean have more scenes together than anyone, but Kristen still feels jealous. She feels bad about it, because Maggie's really cool and also really straight, but she can't help it. She's not used to crushing on people. Aside from Siobhan, the only person she's ever really had a crush on was Marie, and that was only for a couple of weeks. She doesn't know how to handle it.

So instead of handling it, she ignores it. And in the process, she starts ignoring Siobhan.

\---

"Did I do something to piss you off?"

Kristen nearly drops her books, catching herself at the last moment and jamming the into her locker. She turns around and Siobhan is there, arms crossed.

"No," Kristen says. "Why would you say that?"

"Maybe because you've been avoiding me?"

Kristen's first instinct is to apologize, but she squashes it. She's not the one who's been spending all her time with someone else. "I haven't been avoiding you. You've just been busy with Maggie."

"Practicing," Siobhan says. "It's not like I'd rather be with her, if that's what you think. You're still my best friend."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't feel like it."

She leaves before Siobhan can answer, guilt already gnawing away at her. She's not this person, who lets her jealousy get the better of her. Or at least, she didn't use to be.

\---

It takes Kristen two hours to crack and go crawling back to Siobhan, and that's only because she can't exactly stand up in the middle of class to apologize.

She waits until almost everyone has left the classroom. Siobhan is still standing in the back, where they usually sit together, but didn't today because Kristen acted like an ass. Kristen goes to her, but before she has a chance to speak, Siobhan holds up her hand.

"You don't need to apologize," she says.

"But-"

"You're the sweetest person I know, Kris." Siobhan is smiling at her now, all soft and gentle, and it's causing Kristen's stomach to squirm. She hasn't done anything to deserve to have Siobhan look at her like this. "You never act mean, or get pissed, or anything. That you came even remotely close suggests that you had a reason."

"It's not a good one," Kristen says, her voice weak.

"Maybe, maybe not, but it's still valid." Siobhan puts her hand on Kristen's arm then. Her hand is very warm, Kristen notes. "Could we maybe go over our lines together after school? I just want things to go back to normal."

Kristen nods, even though she isn't quite sure what normal is anymore. Not when just the slightest touch of Siobhan's hand makes her feel like she's floating.

\---

They meet at Siobhan's house after school. It isn't as awkward as it used to be, since both of them have an easier time to get lost in their roles. Even Siobhan, who still claims she doesn't care for this play, has taken a liking to her character. Which makes sense, since Dean is a pretty good character, even if he isn't quite as awesome as Castiel.

"I'm human," Siobhan says. She has the script in her hands but she hasn't looked at it once since they started. "And there's stuff I got to do."

"What stuff?" Kristen asks. She's standing by the door, while Siobhan sits on the bed, simulating their positions on stage for this scene.

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, okay?"

Kristen nods. She feels like Castiel probably would nod, even though he's on the phone and Dean can't see him. He's starting to get more human, after all. "Yes."

"Okay, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning."

"Yes. I'll just-" Kristen stops, frowning in a way she hopes comes off as both annoyed and mildly hurt, "-wait here, then."

"Cue your love song," Siobhan says.

"Love song?" Kristen repeats, flustered. Okay, so she's thought the same thing, but Siobhan thinking it feels awkward, somehow. "It's not a love song."

Siobhan rolls her eyes. "Like hell it isn't."

"It's a song about devotion. About wanting to take care of someone, protect them."

"Love them," Siobhan adds. Her voice has gone soft, and Kristen is suddenly aware of the fact that she's looking straight at her. "I mean, Cas is pretty obviously in love with Dean, right?"

It's like all the air has been sucked out of the room. Kristen is distantly aware of the fact that she's blushing, _again_ , and her heart is hammering like it's trying to escape from her chest. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." Siobhan ducks her head, breaking their eye contact. "But I wouldn't worry about it if I was Cas. Dean has it pretty bad for him, too."

Kristen can't hold back the smile that breaks out on her face, then. "Really?"

Siobhan nods, and it's then that Kristen notices how red her ears have gone. "He's just having a hard time admitting it."

"He shouldn't," Kristen says. "He has to know that Castiel would never dream of rejecting him."

Siobhan doesn't look up, but Kristen can tell that she's smiling too.

\---

The next few days their relationship exists in a weird limbo. Neither one of them has told the other straight out how they feel, but they both know the score. And if Kristen thought her desire to kiss Siobhan was strong before, it was nothing compared to how it is now. She can't stop thinking about it, to be honest. She wonders if Siobhan wants it as badly as she does.

\---

They're practicing the whole show on stage, in full costume, for the first time. More often than not, scenes are cut short because Marie has some comment or criticism. Some of the other girls have started to roll their eyes every time Marie opens her mouth, but Kristen can't help but admire her passion.

They get through the beginning of the play anyway, and then it's time for Dean and Castiel to go to the brothel. It isn't a plot-necessary scene, but Marie wanted to include it anyway, mostly for shipper reasons. Kristen can't say she blames her.

"You have been with women before," Siobhan asks, a perfectly Dean-like blend of disbelief and derision in her voice. "Right? Or an angel, at least? You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?"

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Kristen snaps.

"All right. Let me tell you something." Siobhan steps closer, and that isn't right at all. Castiel is supposed to be the one with personal space issues, but now Siobhan is crowding Kristen and staring her down with a heated look. Kristen gasps involuntarily. "There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch."

Here is where they're supposed to head off to the brothel. Instead, Kristen grabs the lapels of Siobhan's jacket and pulls her in for a kiss.

For a few moments, it's perfect. Siobhan makes a small, surprised noise against her lips before returning the kiss, opening her mouth to nip at Kristen's lower lip. They're grabbing at each other, trying to get closer, and Kristen feels like she's about to either melt or explode. The kiss is everything she ever wanted, and more.

Then, she remembers that they're not exactly alone. They break apart, and the auditorium is dead silent.

"Well," Marie finally says, "that's not... _exactly_ how that scene is supposed to go."

"Sorry," Kristen squeaks, too mortified to even look in Marie's direction.

"Could we maybe take a short break?" Siobhan asks, and Kristen could kiss her (again) for keeping such a cool head.

"Yeah," Marie agrees. "I... wow, yeah, let's take a break."

Siobhan takes Kristen's hand and leads her off stage.

"I'm so sorry," Kristen blurts as soon as they're alone. "I don't know what came over me, I-"

But then Siobhan is kissing her again. She backs Kristen into the nearest wall, tangles her hand in Kristen's wig, and all Kristen can do is writhe and return the kiss.

"Don't apologize," Siobhan says breathlessly after they've broken apart again.

Kristen nods, unable to even speak.

"I really like you," Siobhan continues. "In case I hadn't made it obvious enough."

"I-" Kristen croaks. She clears her throat. "I like you too."

Then, because there's nothing more to be said, they kiss again. And again, and again, until Maeve comes and literally pulls Siobhan off Kristen by the scruff of her jacket, since they've got a scene to finish and _could you two horndogs keep it in your pants for five minutes?_


End file.
